The present invention relates to an intake device for supplying intake air to an internal combustion engine, such as an automotive engine.
Generally speaking, an intake device for an internal combustion engine has a throttle body equipped with a throttle valve for incrementally opening and closing an intake passage, and a pipe member connected to the throttle body. The pipe member forms a communication passage communicating with the intake passage of the throttle body.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-22569 discloses a construction in which the throttle body and the pipe member are fixed together by screw means, such as bolts (See the description on page 3 and FIG. 2).
Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-259768 discloses a construction in which the throttle body and the pipe member are connected together by clamping means, including clamp members (See the description on pages 4 and 5 and FIG. 1).
The constructions disclosed in both of the above-mentioned publications require separate components, such as bolts or clamp members. The result is that the connection structure for the throttle body and the pipe member is relatively complex; causing the intake device for an internal combustion engine has to be relatively large.